Product listings are stored in a database of a publication system. Conventionally, a user can submit a search query for products listed. The publication system can generate product listings based on the search query. For example, a search query can initially list of product items to be viewed.
The publication system allows a user to search for items using a search query having a plurality of terms. In some instances, a term in the search query may be a new term or an uncommon term. A search query having a new term or an uncommon term is known as a tail query. Alternatively, a search query having only common terms is known as a head query. In some instances, the product listings generated by the publication system may not be accurate for a tail query search.